


It's No Fun In the Old Days

by homoamphibians



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Aromantic Sirius Black, Gay James Sirius Potter, Gay Regulus Black, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, the Marauders find themselves in present day among their relatives. Which isn't ideal for anyone. Whoops.Just ur average Marauders time travel fic but just a tad bit gayer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	1. Peter's POV

To say that things had gotten out of hand would not be an exaggeration. Things often got out of hand involving pranks but this was a different level of out of hand.

No one had told Peter there was going to be a spark of blue that would run up his arm. No one had told him he would feel sick and then appear in a kitchen he had never been in before.

Probably because someone had messed it up. This probably wasn't supposed to happen.

"Huh. This is interesting. I think we inadvertently made a Portkey," James remarked, leaning against the counter.

Remus rolled his eyes, "That's not how Portkeys work."

"Whadya reckon happened then, Moony?" James was still lounging against the unfamiliar counter, not a care in the world.

Sirius, however, was not as relaxed. His skin was a shade paler than usual and his hands were shaking.

Peter reached into his pocket, pulling out a a chocolate frog which he handed to Sirius.

"We need to leave. We can't be here, I can't be here. This is my parents house, they'll fucking kill us if they see us," Sirius announced in a hushed voice, tucking the chocolate frog away for later.

They sprung into action, all pulling out their wands and standing back to back, to completely cover themselves. 

Remus muttered a quick spell that Peter didn't catch, before asking in a low voice, "What's the plan then? Can we apparate out?"

"Apparation doesn't work, my parents specifically locked us from doing it so we wouldn't be annoying with it," Sirius paced around. 

Peter looked around the kitchen, which wasn't as intricate as he would've assumed the Black's would keep it, trying to think of a plan. As his anxiety grew, his eyes fell upon a jar. 

Floo powder. Of course! They could just Floo out. 

Now to suggest it. Was it a good idea enough to suggest or would they all make fun of him for such a dumb idea? Was he being smart for once or was he having another Pettigrew moment? He didn't want to suggest it if it was dumb. He didn't want to be the dumb one, he didn't want to be the stupid Marauder who has stupid ideas that get shot down and everyone hates. 

Everyone would hate him if he had a stupid idea. He couldn't think of an idea that would be good enough for them. They were smarter. He could let them think of something else, he would let someone else talk. 

He was overthinking this. 

It was going to be okay, he just had to calm down and suggest an idea. No one was going to hate him, unless of course, they already hated him. 

Before he could, or maybe not, suggest his idea, they were interrupted. 

A taller than Moony, blue haired boy walked in and nodded at them, "Who've you brought home this time, James?"

A pause as the Marauders exchanged glances. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, his wand pointed at the blue haired one. 

James pointed his wand at him as well, "Yeah!"

"Huh. You're not James Potter," Blue remarked, stopping in his tracks but still seeming relaxed. 

Peter was confused. 

James was James Potter.

Who else would he be?

James raised an eyebrow, "I am, actually. Who the hell are you and what's going on?"

"Hold on," Blue put a hand up to stop them, "What year are you guys from?"

"What year do you think?" Sirius rolled his eyes. 

Peter offered a year, his voice cracking as he spoke, "1977!"

"Fuck," Blue sighed. 

Remus raised an eyebrow, wrapping an arm around Sirius as his legs started wobbling, "What year is it?"

"2019, which isn't ideal. Am I wrong to assume I've got the Marauders in my kitchen?" Blue crossed his arms, seeming mildly annoyed at the scenario. 

James stared at him, "We time-traveled?"

"Apparently, one of us fucked up majorly," Remus sighed. 

Sirius lowered his wand slightly, "Who are you? Are you Reg's kid?"

Peter's heart was racing even faster than normally.

Time travel? 

That wasn't good. 

That was really bad. 

They needed to fix this. He had to get back for...

Well actually.

Huh. 

He didn't really had any reason to need to get back to his own time, but time traveling accidentally probably wasn't very good. 

"Teddy Lupin actually, though I'm pretty sure there are a million time travel reasons why I'm not supposed to actually tell you this. Are there reasons? Not entirely sure, I'm not a time travel expert. Let me get a time travel expert, make yourself at home, don't talk to any of the kids, especially not the gingers, and I'll be right back," with that Blue vanished upstairs. 

Peter took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. 

James wrapped an arm around him, "It's okay. He was interesting."

"A metamorphagus and Moony's kid. Who'd you shag, Moony and why does Teddy own my house? Did you shag my brother? Moony, did you shag my brother? I need to know," Sirius teased. 

Remus rolled his eyes, "How would I know? As of now in my life, I have never shagged your brother and don't plan on it." 

"Well it's either me, Reg, or Kreacher and that kid doesn't look part house elf so," Sirius pointed out. 

Peter grinned, "Padfoot does have a point." 

Sirius kept joking about it, Prongs joining in at one point.

It was not that funny, but they all knew he was doing it to keep everyone distracted from the fact that they had time traveled, so people kept their mouths shut and just enjoyed it. 


	2. Scorpius' POV

He wasn't entirely sure how to act.

This situation was extremely weird for him. Scorpius Malfoy had gone through a lot of weird situations and believe him, he meant a lot. But surprisingly? This was the weirdest. 

He had never really been over at a friend's house like this. Sure he had gone over to people's houses, he wasn't a hermit, but staying at their house during the holidays? This was a whole new experience for him. 

Usually, he spent the holidays with his dad. They might have someone over but it would be formal manners. Any noise was purposeful and meaningful. The volume stayed at a normal talking volume, never louder only quieter sometimes. 

But this? This wasn't formal manners at all. 

The Potter household was insane. Absolutely insane. 

It was never at a normal speaking volume, always louder. Not to mention the constant kids just appearing around. 

There were always so many people around, doing dumb stuff. 

Like Al would say, the household definitely had a Gryffindor vibe. 

There was a lot of manic energy here, but he had to say it was interesting. 

He never knew what would happen next. 

The pouting redhead sighed, bringing his focus back to the conversation he was in, "Scor, you're not even watching! How am I supposed to practice my Mean Girls dance if you don't even watch me?"

"I'm sorry Lily, I'll watch it this time I promise," Scorpius offered, not wanting a sad child in his midst. 

She wasn't really a child, being like 13 or something, but she could certainly throw a tantrum. 

She rolled her eyes, "Okay. You better. I need this to be perfect for Louis cause otherwise he's gonna replace me." 

He nodded, watching her dance. 

This was awkward. 

The dance seemed very suggestive and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to even be watching for anyway. He had no idea about this dance, but whatever made her happy. 

He zoned out, focusing on the sound of someone running up the stairs. 

The door swung open revealing Teddy who was out of breath.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Greetings." 

"Hey," Teddy leaned against the door frame, "So there's kind of a situation downstairs and you're my expert in this situation so..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why am I the expert?" 

"Al's not home? You can handle these types of situations better than I could? I have no idea what to do? Lils stay here. Pick one or don't, either way you're needed in the downstairs kitchen. Come along Scor," Teddy pat him on the back before racing downstairs again. 

"Sorry Lily. I've got to go?" Scorpius shrugged.

Lily pouted again, "Whatever. Go on."

The Slytherin followed Teddy much slower, with a sigh. He didn't know what was happening, but he was concerned. 

The chaos that happened in the Potter household was always much more than was expected. 

The kitchen was no exception.

It was full of people. 

Four people in fact. 

A person that looked oddly like Jamie. 

A person that resembled Teddy a lot. 

And oh Merlin. 

A realization dawned on him. Not the cool kind of realization, like oh wow there's candy in this house that I can eat. 

No no. 

It was the oh shit realization. 

"Teddy? Why are the Marauders here? What did you do?" Scorpius asked, his tone calm as if he was not freaking the fuck out about this situation. 

The older boy raised his hands defensively, "I didn't do anything. I just came downstairs and found them. Fix it?"

"How exactly am I supposed to fix this? Why are you getting me into this? I can't fix anything!" His voice was no longer calm. 

The Marauders shifted around uncomfortably. 

Teddy shrugged, "You've time traveled before, you're our expert here since Al is out shopping."

Really? He thought the time travel incidents were a good reason to put Scorpius in charge? 

Spoiler alert. They were not. 

"Last time I time traveled, I created a world where Voldemort won and my boyfriend was erased from existence. How does that make me qualified Teddy? How?" Scorpius felt as if he was going to pass out from stress. 

Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black flinched, probably from the fact that Scorpius was lightly throwing around his name. 

He should've had a bit more sensitivity to the subject. 

Teddy placed a hand on him, "Deep breaths Scor. We'll figure it out, before Harry comes home." 

"We better," Scorpius took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. 

James raised an eyebrow, "Who's Harry?"

"My godfather who might commit a murder if he sees this happening," Teddy shrugged, "No big deal though. We'll figure this out. You okay Remus?" 

Remus Lupin was close to passing out as well. He was slumped against Sirius, his eyes barely open. He barely managed to shake his head no. 

Another shit moment. 

They had to keep him alive cause otherwise Teddy would be gone and probably that would change a lot of things. 

"He needs rest," Sirius Black remarked, bracing himself against the counter to support the weight. 

Teddy nodded, "Makes sense. It can't be easy travelling into a new moon cycle. Tomorrow is the full moon so he's probably experiencing those effects. May I?"

"What are you going to do with him?" Sirius asked, keeping an arm tightly around Remus. 

Scorpius idly wondered if they were boyfriends. 

Would that be weird? Probably. 

Teddy's mother after all. 

They acted like boyfriends. 

He shouldn't be concerned about this but it was better wondering about the Marauders dating life than focusing on the fact that the Marauders were actually here. 

Teddy's eyes turned a dark blue, "I'm going to take him upstairs to my room so he can rest in a low stim environment. You can come with me." 

"Okay. Don't know entirely what that means but I'm not leaving him," Sirius agreed. 

Teddy and Sirius worked together to lift Remus up and carry him away. 

A moment of silence that was filled with the three remaining boys just looking at each other. 

"I'm James Potter, I see our reputation precedes us," the dark haired one laughed lightly, trying to break the tension. 

The Slytherin nodded, "You erm ended up at a house that has a lot of erm connections to you guys. Normally, I don't think people would be as quick to identify you all. I'm Scorpius, not sure I can say more though." 

"Peter! I'm Peter," the other blond offered. 

The traitor.

The one who died in his basement. It was before he was born but still.

That was weird. He knew exactly where this person who was standing in front of him died. 

Even more weird was that he was in the place where the other person died when he died because of time travel.

Scorpius knew how and where both of these people lived and he was supposed to just start a casual conversation with them?

He wished he had gone out shopping with Al and his family. 

Scorpius offered a small smile, "Yup. I know a surprising amount about you both. Sorry. That was weird. Teddy shouldn't have left me alone, I'm not good at this whole talking thing." 

"It's cool. You were being a bit weird but Pete's a weird bloke too. Maybe it's a blond thing," James grinned. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "If blonds are weird, brunets must be even weirder I reckon, either that or you dye your hair Prongs. Figured out that hair spell, huh?"

Peter dodged a shove from James who laughed it off. 

It was interesting. They seemed so happy, best of friends. 

But war changed people. 

He supposed that Peter was like his dad in a way, forced to become a death eater and all. 

Maybe that could happen to anyone. He didn't want it to happen to him though, no Dark Lord would make him turn on Al. He wouldn't let any evil force do it. 

"So you have a boyfriend?" James asked casually as if they were long time mates. 

Scorpius could feel his heart pounding. 

They were from a different era.

There was a possibility James was severely homophobic. 

That would not be fun at all to deal with. 

Scorpius simply nodded in response. 

"Far out. I would ask more questions but I don't know how time travel works and I don't wanna erase someone from existence," James glanced over at Peter.

Peter nodded in agreement. 

"We need to figure out how time travel works in this scenario and get you lads back home before my boyfriend's father comes home. He'll be upset and no one wants that," Scorpius remarked. 

He conveniently left out the fact that Harry Potter would kill Peter Pettigrew on sight probably. 

That wasn't necessary for them to know. 

James stood up straight, "Let's do some research then." 

"Come along," Scorpius awkwardly gestured before leading them to his room. 

He hoped Lily wasn't in there still. 

Actually, he wasn't concerned about Lily. 

He was more concerned about James Sirius. 

Where was James Sirius and why wasn't he in the kitchen like he had been before?

Huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this at least 4 times  
> dunno why archive is being a bitch but hopefully this one stays
> 
> anyway leave your theories in the comments about how this story will go. I love seeing y'all's thoughts.


	3. Regulus' POV

Regulus Black was bored.

Which was unusual for him. 

Life seldom held nothing of interest for him to ponder upon.

There was always something happening, whether it was a useless exercise in etiquette such as those dreadful balls his mother put him through in order to find a wife, the very idea that he would see one of the bland girls he had known his entire childhood and think her suitable to wife was idiotic at best, a family gathering, a darker sort of gathering, or a book to read. For lack of those things he could have a conversation with his mother about possible matches or about how marrying a halfblood would not be the worst sort of thing to happen in the family tree, she assumed he wanted to marry Vanity but a different halfblood was on his mind, not that he would ever mention that. If he was so desperate for human conversation, he could even be lectured by his father about his heir responsibilities, which Regulus had already been covering since the age of seven when Sirius declared that he did not want to handle that. 

But none of that was happening now. 

His parents were not home, they were rarely home these days. Why be home when the only life in this house had betrayed all of them? Why be home when the only person that made the manor into something that resembled the ideal symbolism of a home had betrayed the entire family? 

Sirius had left a year ago, and now nothing happened. 

The only thing to happen was the creak of the floorboards beneath him to signify Kreacher was slowly moving around, tending to the house. The old House Elf's bones had gotten stiffer, he was not moving in the best of fashion. His mind was still there though and he served the family well. 

If nothing else, he was a good companion to Regulus. 

He knew little about anything outside of pureblood customs but he knew how to play Gobstones and that was enough sometimes to make the empty manor feel a little less empty. 

Pitiful to have one's closest companion be an elf.

Pitiful that not a single one of his friends who had pledged loyalty to him cared more than an elf.

No one cared about him besides the fact that he was Heir Black or Seeker of Slytherin. 

Except for the elf, who was seeming like a good person to cure boredom with. 

Before the name could fall from his lips, Kreacher was in the room as if they had a telepathic link that Regulus had used to summon him simply by engaging the idea of summoning Kreacher. 

Interesting. 

Whatever confusion that had arisen from Kreacher coming before he was called, very little indeed, was soon addressed and solved. 

"There's an intruder in the house Master Regulus, a young black haired man who knocked over Kreacher's Mistress' goblet that Kreacher had not cleared from the dining room table. Kreacher apologizes for not clearing that goblet up sooner, Kreacher did not notice it Master Regulus," he croaked in his way of speaking, his eyes not meeting the human's, probably due to shame over not cleaning up one goblet. 

An intruder? 

Black haired man? 

Foolish? 

Clumsy?

Destroying and corrupting the Noble House of Black?

There was a high chance it was Potter come to collect items of the other reckless Potter who had once lived here. 

An investigation was in order then. 

Surely Potter could not be so dense as to come to Grimmauld Place? No rational person would ever put themselves in so much danger for such little payoff? Did Potter not have a brain that wanted to keep him alive inside that thick skull of his?

Yet this was Potter they were talking about. 

Thickskulled, reckless, moronic, heavily muscled, self-sacrificing, conventionally attractive, idiotic, Gryffindor Potter. 

It would be safest to check. 

Regulus could handle if it was an intruder, the Dark Lord did not let him into the Death Eaters simply based off of his family name, but most importantly, he would be able to save Potter if it ended up being that fool. 

He nodded, "You are forgiven for not noticing the goblet, oversights happen. This does not make your service to this house any less valued. Thank you for alerting me about this intruder. I will handle the matter, do not inform Mother or Father about this incident unless I mention it to them first. You can go, Kreacher." 

As Kreacher croaked out his typical gratitude nonsense that Regulus had yet to train him out of doing, it really was unnecessary to apologize and thank for such simple things, the Slytherin headed downstairs quickly. 

His wand was drawn as he entered the kitchen first, scanning the room before heading into the dining room. 

There stood a figure that had the same sloppy barely put together look that Potter did. 

Regulus cast a silent body binding curse on Potter, pairing it with a levitation charm so that there was no unnecessary injuries from falling to the ground. Then he simply grabbed the floating body and dragged it upstairs, into his room. 

The blood traitor was placed on the ground after they were both safely in the room with the door locked. For extra precautions a muffliato was cast, Regulus really needed to thank Sev for that the next time he spoke to his...friend, then Potter was tied up with ropes, and only then did he drop the body binding curse. 

It was strange having this Gryffindor in his room. He had thought about this once or twice, before he had truly understood how impure the thoughts he had were, but this exact scenario had never played out in his fantasies. 

In his fantasies, Potter was... welcome and not an intruder sneaking around the dining room as if he was a common thief. 

That was irrelevant. 

What was relevant was the task at hand. 

"You are a fool, Potter. An absolute fool. A fool who is part of the Order of the Phoenix and shows up at a Death Eater's house. For what? For some of your faithful lapdog's belongings? I thought he wanted nothing to do with what he left behind," Regulus hissed, his hurt showing through a bit. 

His mask was starting to show cracks in which weakness leaked through. 

He would fix that. 

The question of why Potter was here grew more complicated as he puzzled it out more. It made no sense that Potter would come here. Sirius had left nothing behind that he wanted. 

Unless? 

Was this a rescue mission to save Regulus? 

Was this a foolhardy plan to save an innocent boy's soul from corruption? 

Perhaps Sirius truly did care and was ready to repair that relationship. 

But that all fell short as the boy turned to him. 

That person was not James Potter, Quidditch Star and brother thief. 

No. 

This person might be a Potter but it was not the one who would be sent to save him. 

"Who the hell are you?" The unknown casually looked up at him, as if this stranger was not currently tied up. 

Regulus' eyes narrowed, "No. Who the hell are you and why should I not kill you on the spot? Explain. Now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's the new decade going my dudes?
> 
> I love writing for Regulus more than I love anything so this chapter was a thrill to write.


End file.
